Das Herbstfest
by YuryJulian
Summary: Nur eine kleine kurze Story mit einem armen Zwerg, der nichts peilt. Hoffe es gefällt.


Disc: Alle Rechte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien und ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit. Besten Dank an Lilain und Samusa für ihre Unterstützung.

Das Herbstfest

by Yury Julian

"... und erst mein Urururururururgroßvater. Das war ein Zwerg sag ich dir. Er hatte mit seiner Axt fünf Orks auf einmal die Schädel gespalten, was natürlich gar nichts gegen... Legolas?" Gimli sah sich um. Sein blonder Elbenfreund war nicht unweit von ihm unter einem Baum stehen geblieben.

Augenrollend stapfte Gimli zurück. "Was gibt's denn da zu sehen?"

"Spürst du es denn gar nicht?"

"Nein, was soll ich spüren? Ihr Elben habt manchmal so komische Phasen, das habe ich schon mitbekommen. Erst letzte Woche als wir Elrond besuchten da..."

"Das meine ich nicht. Die Luft hat sich verändert und die Blätter der Bäume beginnen ihre Farbe zu ändern."

Gimli kniff die Augen zusammen. Er versuchte in dem dichten Blättergrün des Waldes zu erkennen, was sein Freund da meinte. "Ich sehe nichts. Da ist alles noch genauso grün wie gestern und wie heute morgen als wir losgezogen sind. Was ist nun? Ich habe Hunger und möchte schnellstens was zu essen haben."

"Wir müssen aufbrechen!"

"Wie aufbrechen? Ach so, du meinst zum essen. Dann los." Gimli stapfte los in Richtung Elbensiedlung, doch Legolas ging in die andere Richtung.

"Ach nein, Legolas. Da geht es aber nicht zurück!"

"Wir müssen hier lang.", sagte der Elb eindringlich.

"Ja... aber..." Verdutzt sah der Zwerg seinem Freund nach, wie er über einen umgestürzten Baum stieg. Verächtlich stieß er Luft aus. "Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Dieser Kerl scheint beim Angeln zu lange in der Sonne gewesen zu sein." Vor sich hin grummelnd schulterte er seine Axt und folgte Legolas. "Dabei hatte ich mich so auf mein Bier gefreut." Das war wirklich wahr. Die Elben hatten alles daran gesetzt gehabt, ihn mit allen Vornehmlichkeiten auszustatten, damit er sich bei ihnen wohl fühlte.

Auf einer Lichtung wartete ein prachtvolles Pferd. Sie stiegen auf und ritten sieben Tage und Nächte. In dieser Zeit bekam Gimli nicht wirklich heraus, was sein Freund voran trieb und schon gar nicht wohin.

Am Ende dieser sieben Tage fanden sie sich vor einem seltsamen Dorf wieder. Lauter Hütten die in Hügeln eingelegt waren, bildeten dieses Dorf.

Legolas stieg von seinem Pferd und auch Gimli versuchte mehr unbeholfen als elegant abzusteigen. "Wo sind wir?" Er kullerte vorher noch zweimal durchs Gras.

Der Elb sah sich um, da kam jemand auf ihn zugelaufen. Seine kleinen Beine tapsten so schnell sie konnten über das noch frische Grün des Grases. "Da seid ihr ja!", rief die Stimme fröhlich.

"Pippin?", kam es verdutzt über die Lippen des Zwerges, als er den Hobbit erkannte.

"Willkommen im Auenland!" Pippin umarmte Legolas, umarmte Gimli und zerrte dann an ihren Händen. "Los kommt mit, es geht gleich los!"

"Es ist wirklich schön hier.", sagte Legolas, während sie zu einem ganz bestimmten Haus geführt wurden.

"Legolas, Gimli! Wie schön euch zu sehen!", begrüßte die beiden Freunde nun ein älterer Mann. Gandalf kam auf sie zu. "Es freut mich, dass ihr es noch rechtzeitig geschafft habt."

Der Elb nickte ihm zu. "Die Bäume sagten mir, dass es an der Zeit war aufzubrechen."

Gimli kratzte sich noch immer verwundert an der Stirn und fuhr sich nachdenklich durch den Bart. "Irgendwas sagt mir, dass ich wissen müsste, was ich hier mache, aber ich weiß es nicht."

Von hinten kam Aragorn und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Sag bloß du hast die Einladung der Hobbits vergessen, das Herbstfest bei ihnen zu feiern?"

Nun fiel es ihm, wie das Licht die Schatten vertriebt, wieder ein. "Oh..." Etwas verschämt senkte er den Blick und scharrte im Boden. "Naja, vielleicht habe ich ein klein wenig zu sehr mich auf unsere Reise konzentriert."

Sein Freund lachte auf. "Das kann man durchaus sagen. Er hat vor lauter Erzählungen über seine glorreichen Verwandten vergessen, dass wir zu Frodo und den anderen ins Auenland kommen sollten, sobald der Herbst Einzug nimmt. Die Blätter beginnen sich zu verfärben, das solltest du doch bemerkt haben."

"Lass ihn, Legolas. Ein Zwerg hat nicht das Elbengespür für den Wechsel der Jahreszeiten in der Natur wie du.", sprach Gandalf.

Ein weiterer Elb kam mit einem Mal über den Weg gelaufen. Er hielt sein langes Gewand höher, damit er nicht darüber stolperte und schien sichtlich aufgeregt. "Bin ich zu spät?", fragte er völlig außer Atem.

Alle sahen sie ihn an, bevor sie in Gelächter ausbrachen. "Nein, Herr Elrond, ihr kommt genau richtig, denn wie ich sehe, deckt Frodo mit Sam gerade den Tisch."

"Phu, dann bin ich ja nochmal froh. Ich dachte schon, ich würde zu spät kommen, weil ich noch Galadriel bei einer Vorhersage helfen musste."

"Lasst uns zu Tisch gehen. Ich glaube, wenn wir uns nicht sofort an diesen setzen, dann wird Merry alles aufgegessen haben.", sagte Aragorn und zeigte auf den vierten Hobbit, der bereits wild den großen Kürbis aushöhlte, sowie sich zwei verschiedene Pastetchen in den Mund stopfte.

"Oh... Merry!" Pippin blies die Backen auf, doch dann stürzte er los, um ebenfalls mit dem Festmahl zu beginnen.

"Gibt es keine besondere Zeremonie?", fragte Aragorn etwas skeptisch.

"Bei Hobbits?", fragte Gandalf zurück. "Wohl kaum. Essen ist die Zeremonie. Kommt meine Freunde, feiern wir den Beginn des Herbstes!"

Gimli ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Zusammen mit seinen beiden Hobbitfreunden lieferte er sich einen wahren Kampf darin, wer am meisten Essen konnte.

Und so begann das Herbstfest mit dem die Hobbits jedes Jahr den Sommer verabschiedeten. In einem Zeitumfang von 10 Mahlzeiten, 15 Desserts und vielen kleinen oder größeren Zwischenmahlzeiten, bei dem ausschließlich die Hobbits mithalten konnten und ein ganz bestimmter Zwerg, wurde der Herbst willkommen geheißen.

ENDE


End file.
